The Meadow of Bunnies, Unicorns, and Rainbows
by Xayhra
Summary: Galbatorix has been sentenced to a lifetime in The Meadow of Bunnies, Unicorns, and Rainbows! Two-shot. Galbatorix is extremely OOC. I mean, scared of Dora OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Morea24 came up with most of this idea and I turned it into a fanfic. So, thanks to her! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or Dora the Explorer or the Three Stooges.**

Eragon swung his sword and it clanged against Galbatorix's blade. A whirl of strokes and parries were exchanged until Eragon screamed, "By the power of Dora the Explorer, I command you to lay down your weapons!"

Galbatorix screamed. "Not Dora!" he dropped all his weapons and fell to his knees.

"Well," Eragon said, "that worked better than expected"—then he put on his regal face—"I will take you to Nasuada and she will condemn you to your fate."

Eragon handcuffed the wide-eyed former-king. He escorted him out of the throne room and through the lines of stunned warriors to where Nasuada stood one hand poised to poke a soldier in the eyes Three Stooges-style and the other over her open mouth.

"We need to have a meeting on how to dispose of Galbatorix." Eragon said matter-of-factly.

Nasuada slowly recovered from her shock. "Yes, I suppose we do."

The next day:

Nasuada sat at the front of the table with Eragon, Jormundur, Orrin, King Grimrr Halfpaw (in cat form), Arya, Nar Garzhvog, Angela, and Orik, Saphira's head poked through an opening in the tent.

She stood up. "I have called you here today to find a way to dispose of the hated evil former-king Galbatorix."

"What's that have to do with us?" Orik asked.

Everyone face-palmed. "You're kidding me, right?" Arya asked.

"Fine," he muttered.

"What do you guys think we should do with the idiot?" Nasuada rephrased her earlier question.

Orrin stood and said, "I object, your honor!"

Nasuada raised her hand, "Sustain."

Grimrr looked up, _Why don't a couple of my subjects nibble on his bones for a while?_

This time Nar Garzhvog stood, "Objection!"

"Sustain!" Nasuada shouted. "Oh, and I'm afraid that just won't do, King Halfpaw."

Jormundur thought for a second and said, "We could always make him scrub chamber pots."

Arya shot up from her seat, "Objection, your honor!"

"Sustain! Go on, Jormundur." Nasuada said.

"Well, washing chamber pots is an awful job and—"

"My client—" Arya burst in.

Nasuada grabbed a nearby gavel and smashed it down—right on Grimrr's tail.

He howled in pain and shot out of the room.

"Whoopsies," Nasuada muttered. She turned to Angela, "What do you think?"

Angela looked up from the sock she was knitting with six bone needles, "Well, we could always put him in The Meadow of Bunnies, Unicorns, and Rainbows."

Everyone but Angela, Nasuada, and Saphira jumped to their feet and screamed various forms of "Objection!"

Saphira nodded her head. _Looks like we have a winner._

**Um, yes, so Galbatorix will be spending the beginning of his time in The Meadow of Bunnies, Unicorns, and Rainbows. I don't really know if judges say "Sustain" but I thought they did. I need to watch more Law and Order. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to AreiaCananaid and Qwerty124 for their reviews! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

Galbatorix was pushed through the portal, screaming abuse at Eragon and Nasuada all the way down. He found himself in a lush meadow. A beautiful but (to Galbatorix) distasteful sunset graced the sky, making the clouds cotton candy pink. Although there currently was a sunrise in the sky and the place looked like it never rained, several rainbows arched across the colorful sky. Unicorns grazed peacefully on the lavish, green grass. Bunnies scampered playfully in the meadow.

Galbatorix screamed at the top of his lungs. What was wrong with this place? Didn't they know about the color black?

Which reminded him, "I hate you, Angela!" he screeched at the sky. The infuriating woman had made _him_, the biggest, evilest villain ever, wear a clown suit! One of the legs of the pants was neon green and highlighter yellow stripes, while the other was fuchsia and glowing tangerine orange polka dots. He wore a purple and olive checked tunic that had insanely puffy sleeves. He had also been forced to wear a cone shaped hat with thunder bolts, storm clouds, and stars all over it. She had pronounced him Mr. Hocus Pocus.

He then noticed a sign with rules on it:

_Do not bother the unicorns_

_Do not bother the bunnies_

_Do not swear_

_Do not wear black_

_Do not make rude gestures_

_Do not insult the rainbows or pink clouds_

_And, most important, be happy_

_Warning: If you break any of these rules, you will be transported to the Land of Infinite Butterflies and Puppies._

Galbatorix sighed. Great. He surveyed the bunnies. Awwww, that one was sorta cute. He walked over to a white bunny and picked it up. It bit him. "Owwww!" Galbatorix dropped the bunny and backed away. Then a thought came to him. What if he formed a rebellion with all the bunnies and unicorns?

One Year Later. . . .

"Help! Eragon! Arya! Help!" Galbatorix screeched as he ran around the meadow, bunnies and unicorns chasing after him.

He had planned a rebellion, but it appeared that Angela controlled the bunnies and unicorns. She had led him on that the animals would help him, but turned them against him at the last moment. Now, he was running for his life in the lush meadow.

"Would you help me?!" he screamed, but Eragon, Arya, Nasuada, and Angela were too busy laughing. "You guys are just evil!"

"Look who's talking," Nasuada muttered.

Galbatorix stopped in his tracks and looked around, "Who?"

The rest of them face-palmed. "Me thinks thou has lost thine last brain cells," Angela mused.

"I have not!" Galbatorix shouted just as he spotted a cliff, walked over to the edge, and stared down. "Pretty view. . . ."

"I think we should move him somewhere else," Arya muttered.

"Uh-huh."

**Really crappy ending but I couldn't think of how else to end it. Maybe I'll rewrite it later. Oh, well. Please review!**


End file.
